


Hunter's Embrace

by ShadowB3e



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Random & Short, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowB3e/pseuds/ShadowB3e
Summary: A silent hunter stalks his prey.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short story written for a university fiction class. I can't remember what the project was supposed to be though.

Moving between the tall ash trees, he silently stalked his prey.

She was beautiful. With long golden blond hair, smooth tanned skin from hours spent outside, and bright green eyes, she was a sight to behold. Though that morning she had tied her hair back with a long pink ribbon, after a long day spent gathering large baskets of summer fruit from the orchard, much of it had fallen loose, framing her lovely face. The clothing she wore this night was simple, yet it greatly accentuated the glorious curves of her womanly body. A blue cotton dress, hand made by her mother as a gift celebrating her 19 years of life.

Her name was Sophia, and she was to be his tonight.

Her father was the village carpenter, and her mother the seamstress. Sophia was the oldest of the couple’s four children. She was kind and generous, sweet and naïve. Her father was hoping to soon marry her away to one of the many young men of the village. Many of which whom were vying for her attention.

She was an excellent choice for him.

He had spent many days watching the quiet and peaceful village of Petrosani, nestled in the southern Transylvanian Alps. And with this village came many delicious young girls who lived there. There was so many for him to choose from, however he finally decided that Sophia was the one he wanted. Was the one he was going to take.

Velkan knew that this was the night he would finally claim his prey. The eternal hunger burned painfully within him, and this innocent young woman would quench his thirst. For a short time a least.

Many weeks have passed since his last feeding, the bloodlust grown to a dizzying height. He needed to feed. He yearned to feed.

With the sun now set, Velkan moved out of the dark shadows of the forest, silently stalking closer.

He moved with the silent grace like that of a large feline, a predator that had perfected the hunt after many years spent sharpening his skills. He passed over the stick and nettle covered forest floor, leaving no trace of his presence behind. No footprints. No disturbed vegetation.

This was an amazing feat for one of Velkan’s size. He was tall, well over six feet. His shoulders were broad, but not so much to look ridiculous. His body was slim with long, graceful limbs. Velkan was in excellent shape from the many hours spent training in the martial arts that he has picked up during his travels around the world.

Velkan has trained in judo and taekwondo from Japan, the savate from France, and hand to hand combat in Germany. He has also become proficient in the art of the Samurai, and of fencing. Then there are the mental disciplines he has achieved, such as tai chi, and yoga.

His hair was a rich chestnut, long and tied at the nape of his neck. His eyes, vivid amber, gaze out from a handsome, aristocratic face, and covered with smooth, pale as the moon skin.  
He looked to be in his 22nd year of life, but in reality, was going onto his 627th year.

One would never know his true self. That is, until it was too late.

He emerged onto the path behind her without a sound.

“Excuse me m’lady.”

“OH!” Sophia spun around with a small cry of surprise.

Inside Velkan smirked at the look of alarm and fear in her young eyes.

“My apologies. It was not my intention to startle such a beautiful young woman such as you. Please, forgive me.” Velkan bowed slightly.

“You are forgiven, my lord. I was lost in thought and did not hear your approach. Was there something that I could aide you with?”

“Indeed, there is. My horse spooked, and ran off. I am afraid that I am lost. Could you tell me the direction of the nearest village?”

“Yes, of course. The closest village is Petrosani, my home. I am on the way there now.” She blushed slightly. “If thou want, we could walk together.”

“That would be a pleasure. It is quite late, and a young lady should not be wandering alone in the dark.”

She blushed brighter, looking down into the basket of white grapes she carried.

“Shall we go?” Foolish girl.

“Yes. This way.” Silently they turned in the direction of Petrosani.

They walked in silence for some time, eating and enjoying the ripe flesh of the grapes Sophia carried in her basket.

“My lord.” Sophia spoke at last. “To where do you travel?”

“I have no true destination. I simply wander the lands.” Velkan felt no need to lie to the girl. She would have no chance to share the information with another.

“This sounds so lonely. Why do you do this? Have you no family to miss you?”

“I do not have family, none that I am aware of. As for the reason of my traveling," He sighed. "I am searching. Always searching.”

“For what do you search?” Green eyes stared up, meeting his amber ones.

He didn’t answer her right away, continuing the short journey to the village.

Soon the lights of the village could be seen in the distance. The township was small, only several hundred people living within the town, and surrounding area.

“This is my favourite view of the village at night.” Sophia stopped, watching the village. “All the lights from the burning candles and fires. It looks just lovely.”  
“It is beautiful.” Velkan grinned. This was the last time she would lay eyes on her precious village.

“There is an inn, ‘The Yellow Fox’. I will take you there. Mrs. Valeria, the innkeeper’s wife, make’s excellent soup”

“I do not think that I will be needing soup.”

“What ever could you mean? The grapes you ate could not be enough.” Sophia stared up at him.

“Oh. My dear. I have a different meal planned.”

Before Sophia could say anything Velkan wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body close to his.

“MY LORD! We do not know each other!” Sophia pressed her small hands against his chest, trying to push him away.

“That is not a problem.”

He nuzzled her neck. He could feel the blood rushing through her veins. Could smell it. Gently he licked the flesh above the main artery.

Velkan could feel Sophia twisting in his tight grip as he pulled her warm body closer. Her sandal clad feet stuck repeatedly at his calves, while her petite fists kept hitting his upper body, wherever she could reach. Though Sophia was hitting and kicking as hard as she physically could, Velkan barely registered them, too lost was he in the scent of her fear and the red life rushing through her veins.

AHHHH! The perfect spot.

He sank his fangs into the soft tissue of her neck. The blood rushed out, pouring into his mouth.

“AH! Nooo.oo..ooo.o.o.” Sophia whimpered, trying to pull away as Velkan tightened his hold.

Ecstasy surged though him as Sophia’s rich blood filled his mouth and poured down his throat. Velkan could feel Sophia struggling against him, but they soon slowed, and eventually stopped.

The blood flowed to a trickle, and soon there was no more. Velkan retracted his canines and stood straight, letting Sophia’s cold, limp body fall to the grass.

Pulling a lace handkerchief from his pocket, he delicately wiped away a few stray drops of red from around his full lips.

“Thank you my dear Sophia. You have quenched my thirst rather well. Your young blood shall keep me satisfied for quite some time. Rest well.”

With the bloodlust silenced for a time Velkan turned and continued his way to the village.

Behind him, his prey lay lifeless on the dew covered grass, her once vibrant green eyes staring blankly at the bright lights in the distance.

END


	2. Hunter's Embrace - Alternate Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As part of the project we were to take the same story and give it a twist.

Moving between the tall ash trees, he silently stalked his prey.

She was beautiful. Long auburn hair, smooth skin tanned from hours spent outside, and warm green eyes, she was a sight to behold. Though that morning she had tied her hair back with a long silver ribbon, after a long day spent gathering large baskets of summer fruit from the orchard, much of it had fallen loose, framing her lovely face. The clothing she wore this night was simple, yet it greatly accentuated the glorious curves of her womanly body. A blue cotton dress, hand knitted by her mother.

Her name was Sophia, and she was to be his tonight.

Her father was the village carpenter, and her mother the seamstress. Sophia was the oldest of the couple’s four children; two girls, Sophia and Lillian, and two boys, William and Joseph. She was kind and generous, sweet, and naïve. Her father was hoping to soon marry her away to one of the dozen of young men living in the village. Many of whom were vying for her attention.

She was an excellent choice for him.

He had spent many days watching the quiet and peaceful village of Petrosani, nestled in the southern Transylvanian Alps, of central Romania. With this village came many delicious young girls who lived there. There was so many for him to choose from, however he finally decided that Sophia was the one he wanted. She was the one he was going to take.

Velkan had decided that this was the night he would finally claim his prey. The eternal hunger burned painfully within him, and this innocent young woman would quench his thirst. For a short time a least.

Many weeks have passed since his last feeding, the bloodlust grown to a dizzying height. He needed to feed. He yearned to feed.

With the sun now set, Velkan moved out of the dark shadows of the forest, silently stalking closer.

He moved with the silent grace like that of a large feline, a predator that had perfected the hunt after many years spent sharpening his skills. He passed over the stick and nettle covered forest floor, leaving no trace of his presence behind. No footprints. No disturbed vegetation.

This was an amazing feat for one of Velkan’s size. He was tall, well over six feet, with broad shoulders, slim body, and long, graceful limbs. Velkan was in excellent shape from the many hours spent training in the martial arts that he has picked up during his travels around the world.

Velkan has trained in judo and taekwondo from Japan, the savate from France, and hand to hand combat in Germany. He has also become proficient in the art of the Samurai, and in fencing. There was also the mental disciplines he has achieved, such as tai chi, and yoga.

His hair was a rich chestnut, long and tied at the nape of his neck. His eyes, vivid amber, gaze out from a handsome, aristocratic face, and covered with smooth, pale as the moon skin.

He looked to be in his 22nd year of life, but in reality, was going onto his 627th year.

One would never know his true self. That is, until it was too late.

He emerged onto the path behind her without a sound.

“Excuse me m’lady.”

“OH!” Sophia spun around with a small cry of surprise.

Inside Velkan smirked at the look of alarm and fear in her young eyes.

“My apologies. It was not my intention to startle such a beautiful young woman as you. Please, forgive me.” Velkan bowed slightly.

“You are forgiven, my lord. I was lost in thought and did not hear your approach. Was there something that I could aide you with?”

“Indeed, there is. My horse spooked, and ran off. I am afraid that I am lost. Could you tell me the direction of the nearest village?”

“Yes, of course. The closest village is Petrosani, my home. I am on the way there now.” She blushed slightly. “If thou want, we could walk together.”

“That would be a pleasure. It is quite late, and a young lady should not be wandering alone in the dark.”

She blushed brighter, looking down into the basket of white grapes she carried.

“Shall we go?” Foolish girl.

“Yes. This way.” Silently they turned in the direction of Petrosani.

They walked in silence for some time, eating and enjoying the ripe flesh of the grapes Sophia carried in her basket.

“My lord.” Sophia spoke at last. “To where do you travel?”

“I have no true destination. I simply wander the lands.” Velkan felt no need to lie to the girl. She would have no chance to share the information with another.

“This sounds so lonely. Why do you do this? Have you no family to miss you?”

“I do not have family, none that I am aware of. As for the reason of my traveling," He sighed. "I am searching. Always searching.”

“For what do you search?” Green eyes stared up, meeting his amber ones.

He didn’t answer her right away, continuing the short journey to the village.

Soon the lights of the village could be seen in the distance. The township was small, only several hundred people living within the town, and surrounding area.

“This is my favourite view of the village at night.” Sophia stopped, watching the village. “All the lights from the burning candles and fires. It looks just lovely.”

“It is beautiful.” Velkan grinned. This was the last time she would lay eyes on her precious village.

“There is an inn, ‘The Yellow Fox’. I will take you there. Mrs. Valeria, the innkeeper’s wife, make’s excellent soup”

“I do not think that I will be needing soup.”

“What ever could you mean? The grapes you ate could not be enough.” Sophia stared up at him.

“Oh. My dear. I have a different meal planned.”

Before Sophia could say anything Velkan wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body close to his.

“MY LORD! We do not know each other!” Sophia pressed her small hands against his chest, trying to push him away.

“That is not a problem.”

He nuzzled her neck. He could feel the blood rushing through her veins. Could smell it. Gently he licked the flesh above the main artery.

Velkan could feel Sophia twisting in his tight grip as he pulled her warm body closer. Her sandal clad feet stuck repeatedly at his calves, while her petite fists kept hitting his upper body, wherever she could reach. Though Sophia was hitting and kicking as hard as she physically could, Velkan barely registered them, too lost was he in the scent of her fear and the red life rushing through her veins.

AHHHH! The perfect spot.

Just as he was about to sink his long, gleaming fangs into her soft tissues of her neck, Velkan felt something sharp sink into his chest. Pain blossomed, expanding from his chest throughout the rest of his body.

“W…what?!”

Releasing Sophia and stepping away from her, he gazed down to see what was causing the extreme pain.

There was a long, wooden stake protruding from his chest, nestled amongst the velvet and silk clothing he wore.

Right above his heart.

“Oh!”

He looked up into Sophia’s gleaming green eyes.

“You chose the wrong girl to attack, kind sir.” She chuckled.

Velkan could feel the pain dissipating as he fell to the ground, his flesh and bones slowly turning into a fine dust. 

“Goodnight.”

Sophia picked up the basket she had dropped, gathering the fruit that had fallen out. She turned and continued on her way back to the village.

Behind her, as small pile of dust was all that remained of the hunter. As the wind picked up, soon even that was gone. 

END


End file.
